The Light and the Dark
The Light and the Dark Treść Oryginał= The Light and the Dark by Irek Unterge "Yes, children, it is no accident that this land of Tamriel has been called 'The Arena'." The old man altered his position on the large rock that bore his weight, and straightened his long gray robe. Rheumy eyes lost their focus as they gazed out over the sun-warmed valley in the mountains of High Rock. For a moment he saw a vision of ancient horrors instead of the fresh greenery of spring. A chill washed over his aged bones. "Is this a suitable topic for the young and innocent?" he asked himself. The young must be taught, but must they learn of such things now, when they should be playing in the sunlight? This is a tale for the dreary winter, with the wind howling outside a walled town and the doors and windows closed and bolted against the blast and cold and -- other things. He glanced with affection at his two grandchildren: the little towheaded boy with a hint of mischief dancing in his eyes even on those rare occasions when sitting quietly, and his older sister. A serene lass, the old man thought. Her hair like a dark flame and her slightly pointed ears were the only obvious signs of elven blood. So like her grandmother, the old man thought. The past is past, and I'shira had brought him so much peace and happiness after a lifetime of battle. He forced his thoughts back to the present. "Sorry, children. I was remembering things. Old people do that, you know." "Are you going to tell us the story of Jagar Tharn and the Emperor and the Eternal Champion?" His grandson asked. "That's my favorite!" "Not exactly, son. They were a part of it, in a way. As are I'ric and Moraelyn and Edward and Reymon and many others. Even the gods play a part. This is a far older story, and even the priests won't tell it my way. They have their own interpretations, and their fears as well. I'm too old and have seen too much to have any fear left, except that our people will forget. And forgetting is dangerous. So I, and a few others, carry this tale and try to spread it among the younger generations. You aren't really old enough to understand it all, but I can feel that my end is not far off. I must ask you to remember anyway. In a few years, perhaps, if I still live, we can discuss it again. If not, well, you must seek out others who know, and compare notes." "You talk as if you are going to die, Granther," his granddaughter spoke up. "That can't happen. You will live forever!" Chuckling, "I'm afraid not, dear. But I have a little while left, enough for the story". The children settled back against the bole of a large oak, knowing that the old man could not be hurried. Leaning forward, he began: "Long, long ago, before there were any people at all; even before the gods, Tamriel was chosen as a battleground by two -- things. It is difficult to find words that fit them well. I call them the Lightand the Dark. Others use different names. Good and Evil, Bird and Serpent, Order and Chaos. None of these names really apply. It suffices that they are opposites, and totally antithetical. Neither is really good or evil, as we know the words. They are immortal since they do not really live, but they do exist. Even the gods and their daedric enemies are pale reflections of the eternal conflict between them. It's as though their struggle creates energies that distort their surroundings, and those energies are so powerful that life can appear, like an eddy in a stream." "Do demons and trolls come from the Dark, Grandpa?" "Not exactly, son. The undead evils we know, and the demons that live on Oblivion tend to align with the Dark. Their natures are more akin to it. Humans and the other peoples of Tamriel, even the misunderstood Dark Elves, are more aligned with the Light. Our evils are not always of the Dark, but some are, and these are the truly dangerous ones. Jagar Tharn was almost wholly aligned with the Dark, and that is really why he was so monstrous. It was not because he was a black mage, as some would have it." "Did his magic come from the Dark, Granther?" The girl's interest was piqued by mention of magic. Her heritage is beginning to show itself, thought the old man. "No, magic power comes directly from the energies swirling about both entities. These energies are impersonal and all mixed up. Black magic is more a matter of intent than effect. The Mages' Guildholds that a fireball, say, directed against a creature intent on causing harm, is not black magic; but the same spell directed at one seeking peace is. In this, they are right. Destruction of a fire daedrastrengthens the Light and weakens the Dark just a little. In the same manner, destruction of a unicorn strengthens the Dark." "What about the gods? Do they come from the Light?" The boy's eyes were animated, but tinged with apprehension. He adored stories of the gods and goddesses of Tamriel's pantheon, and the heroes who served them. The old man chuckled. "The gods have an unusual origin, if some of the oldest tales are true. The oldest inhabitants of this world -- no one seems to be sure what race they were -- had a system of myths that they believed in for a thousand years. The people of et'Ada believed for so long and so well, that their beliefs may, just may, have drawn upon the energies surrounding Tamriel to bring the gods themselves into being. If that is so, the conflict between the Light and the Dark provided the energy, and the et'Adans the structure, that created the gods of Tamriel. No one really knows since it was so long ago and so little survives from that time. It no longer matters; the gods have their own existence now, and mostly align with the Light, except for a few who are, shall we say, a little ambiguous." "Why do we have to remember, Granther? What is the danger you spoke of? If the Light and Dark are so big and powerful, can we influence them? Should we try? What should we fight for?" "I see that your critical faculties are developing, Solara. That is good. The answer is simple, but quite large enough for mere mortals like us. The Light and Dark are evenly matched, and perhaps will never resolve their conflict. Mortals and the beings of the Aetherius sometimes can perceive traces of them. Therein lies the danger; to most of us the Light is more congenial, even inspiring, and moves us to behavior that we would call good. To creatures like us, the Dark is -- horrible. Those who have visions of it are often driven mad, and the ones who are not would be better dead. The Dark is to us a monstrous emptiness, an emptiness that sucks the soul toward it -- to be twisted, maimed, and ultimately destroyed. What we can see of it seems utterly evil. Perhaps somewhere else this would not be so, but in our world, it is." The old man paused to gather his thoughts, gazing once more at the fresh new life of spring. "What we must do is never to forget that the Dark is always there, beckoning to the weak-souled among us. Should it gain ascendancy over Tamriel, through agents perverted by its awful attraction, terrible things could happen. All that we hold beautiful or desirable, even love itself, would be swept away. Peace and hope would be no more. For Tamriel, that would be the worst possible disaster. What I saw during Jagar's reign nearly killed me, almost destroyed my mind. When he was destroyed, I thought the worst was over, but it was not. The forces of the Dark are on the march again, and new heroes must rise to join the Eternal Champion in the fight against them." The old man and the two children sat in silence for several minutes. Finally, the children assisted their grandfather to his feet, and they walked slowly away. Toward home, and hearth, and lunch. |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= Światło i Mrok Irek Unterge „Tak dzieci, to nie przypadek, że ta ziemia Tamriel bywa nazywana »Areną«”. Starzec zmienił swą pozycję na wielkim głazie, tak że uniósł całą swą masę i naprostował swą długą, szarą szatę. Kaprawe oczy utraciły ostrość, jak wpatrywały się w ograną słońcem dolinę w górach Wysokiej Skały. Na moment ujrzał wizję prastarych horrorów zamiast świeżej zieleni wiosny. Chłód przeszedł po jego podstarzałych kościach. „Czy jest to odpowiedni temat dla młodych i niewinnych?” spytał siebie. Młodzi muszą być uczeni, ale czy muszą uczyć się tych rzeczy, teraz gdy powinny bawić się w promieniach słońca? Ta opowieść jest na szarą zimę, z wiatrem wyjącym na zewnątrz ogrodzonego murem miasta i drzwiach oraz oknach zamkniętych i zabarykadowanych przed uderzeniami zimna i – innych rzeczy. Przyjrzał się z afektem swej dwójce wnucząt: mały blondynek z krztyną psoty tańczącej w jego oczach nawet w te rzadkie momenty, gdy siedzi cicho, a jego starsza siostra. Spokojna dziewczynka, pomyślał starzec. Jej włosy jak ciemny płomień i jej odrobinę spiczaste uszy były oczywistymi znakami elfiej krwi. Tak jak jej babka, pomyślał starzec. Przeszłość to przeszłość, a I’shira dała mu mnóstwo spokoju i szczęścia po życiu spędzonym w walce. Zmusił się, myśleć na powrót o teraźniejszości. „Przepraszam, dzieci. Przypominałem sobie coś. Starzy ludzie tak robią, wiecie.” „Czy zamierzasz nam opowiedzieć historię o Jagarze Tharnie i o Cesarzu, i o Wiecznym Czempionie?” Jego wnuk spytał. „To moja ulubiona!” „Nie do końca synku. Byli oni tego częścią na swój sposób. Jak są I’ric i Moraelyn, i Edward, i Reymon, i wielu innych. Nawet bogowie grają tu swą rolę. To jest o wiele starsza historia i nawet kapłani nie opowiedzą jej mym sposobem. Mają swoją własną interpretację i także ich własne obawy. A zapomnienie jest niebezpieczne. Więc ja i kilku innych niesiemy tę opowieść i próbujemy szerzyć ją pośród młodszego pokolenia. Nie jesteście tak naprawdę jeszcze wystarczająco wyrośnięci, by zrozumieć ją w całości, ale potrafię odczuć, że mój kres nie jest tak daleki. Muszę i tak poprosić was byście ją zapamiętali. W ciągu kilku lat, możliwie jeśli wciąż będę żyw, możemy rozmówić się o niej ponownie. Jeśli nie, cóż, będziecie musieli poszukać kogoś, kto ją zna i sporządzić notatki.” „Mówisz tak, jakbyś miał umrzeć, Granther,” jego wnuczka powiedziała. „To się nie może zdarzyć. Będziesz żył wiecznie!” Chichocząc, „Obawiam się, że nie, moja droga. Ale mam jeszcze jakiś krótki czas, wystarczy na historię.” Dzieci usiadły naprzeciw pnia wielkiego dębu, wiedząc, że staruszek nie może być popędzany. Chyląc się do przodu, rozpoczął: „Dawno, dawno temu, zanim byli jacykolwiek ludzie w ogóle, nawet przed bogami, Tamriel zostało wybrane jako pole walk dwóch – rzeczy. Jest trudnym odnaleźć słowa pasujące im dobrze. Nazywam je Światło i Mrok. Inni używają innych imion. Dobro i Zło, Ptak i Wąż, Porządek i Chaos. Żadne z tych imion naprawdę im nie pasuje. Wystarczy, że powiem, iż są przeciwieństwami i to całkowicie przeciwstawnymi. Żadne nie jest naprawdę dobre czy złe, jak pojmujemy te słowa. Są nieśmiertelne, gdyż naprawdę nie żyją, ale istnieją. Nawet bogowie i ich daedryczni wrogowie są bladą poświatą wiecznego konfliktu między nimi. Jest to tak, jakby ich potyczka tworzyła energie, które zniekształcają ich środowisko, a wtedy te energie są tak potężne, że życie może powstać jak wir w strumieniu.” „Czy demony i trolle pochodzą od Mroku, Dziadku?” „Nie dokładnie synku. Nieumarłe zła, jakie znamy oraz demony, co żyją w Otchłani, zwykle przystają z Mrokiem. Ich natury są bardziej ku niemu zwrócone. Ludzie i inni z Tamriel, nawet niezrozumiane mroczne elfy, są bardziej zwrócone ku Światłu. Nasze zła nie są zawsze z Mroku, ale niektóre są, a te są prawdziwie niebezpieczne. Jagar Tharn był prawie całkowicie zwrócony ku Mrokowi, a to jest właśnie powód, dlaczego był tak potworny. Nie jest to z powodu tego, że był czarnym magiem, jak niektórzy o tym mówią.” „Czy jego magia wzięła się z Mroku, Granther?” Ciekawość dziewczyny przykuła wzmianka o magii. Jej dziedzictwo zaczynało się ukazywać, pomyślał starzec. „Nie, magiczna moc pochodzi bezpośrednio od energii, wirujących wkoło obu bytów. Te energie są bez konkretnego pochodzenia i wymieszane. Czarna magia to bardziej sprawka zamiaru niż efektu. Gildia Magów twierdzi, że kula ognista, powiedzmy, skierowana przeciw stworzeniu, chcącemu zrobić komuś krzywdę, nie jest czarną magią; ale to samo zaklęcie rzucone na kogoś, szukającego spokoju, już jest. W tym mają rację. Zniszczenie ognistego daedrotha wzmacnia Światło i osłabia Mrok tylko odrobinę. W ten sam sposób zniszczenie jednorożca umacnia Mrok.” „Co z bogami? Czy pochodzą od Światła?” Oczy chłopca ożyły, ale zabarwiły się zrozumieniem. Ukochał historię o bogach i boginiach tamrielicznego panteonu oraz bohaterów im służących. Starzec zaśmiał się. „Bogowie mają niezwykłe pochodzenie, jeśli niektóre z najstarszych opowieści są prawdziwe. Są to najstarsi mieszkańcy tego świata – nikt nie jest pewny, jakiej rasy oni byli – mieli system mitów, w który wierzyli przez tysiące lat. Ludzie et’Ada wierzyli przez tak długo i tak dobrze, że ich wierzenia mogły, tylko mogły, ściągnąć energie otaczające Tamriel, by powołać ich własnych bogów do istnienia. Jeśli tak było, konflikt między Światłem i Mrokiem zapewnił energię, a et’Adańczcycy strukturę, stworzyli bogów Tamriel. Nikt tak naprawdę tego nie wie, gdyż było to tak dawno temu i tak mało przetrwało z tamtego okresu. Nie ma to już znaczenia, bogowie mają swoje własne teraz bytowanie i głównie zwracają się ku Światłu, poza paroma, o których można powiedzieć, że są odrobinę niejaśni.” „Dlaczego musimy pamiętać Granther? Co to za niebezpieczeństwo, o którym mówisz? Jeśli Światło i Mrok są wielkie i potężne, jak my możemy na nie wpłynąć? Powinniśmy? Za co mamy walczyć?” „Widzę, że twoje krytyczne zdolności się rozwijają, Solara. To dobrze, odpowiedź jest prosta, ale całkiem duża dla zwykłych śmiertelników jak my. Światło i Mrok są dobrze zrównane i możliwe, że nigdy nie rozstrzygną swego konfliktu. Śmiertelnicy i stworzenie z Aetheriusa czasem postrzegają ich ślady. Tam leży niebezpieczeństwo, dla większości z nas Światło jest milsze, nawet inspirujące i prowadzi nas do zachowań, które byśmy uznali za dobre. Dla stworzeń jak my, Mrok jest – okropny. Ci, którzy mają jego wizję, często kończą szaleni, a ci, którzy nie, lepiej by pomarli. Mrok jest dla nas potworną pustką, pustką, która wciąga duszę w siebie – by ją zniekształcić, uszkodzić, i ostatecznie zniszczyć. Co możemy o nim ujrzeć, wygląda na całkowite zło. Może gdzieś indziej tak by nie było, ale w naszym świecie, tak jest.” Starzec zatrzymał się, by zebrać swe myśli, wpatrując się jeszcze raz na świeże i nowe życie wiosny. „Co musimy robić, to nigdy nie zapomnieć, że Mrok jest zawsze tam, oczekując na słabsze dusze spośród nas. Gdyby zdobył władzę nad Tamriel, przez agentów pokręconych, przez jego okropne przyciąganie, okropne rzeczy mogłyby się wydarzyć. Wszystko to, co uznajemy za piękne i pożądane, nawet sama miłość, zostałoby zmiecione. Pokój i nadzieja by się skończyły. Dla Tamriel to by oznaczało najgorszą możliwą katastrofę. Co ujrzałem podczas rządów Jagara, prawie mnie zabiło, prawie zniszczyło mój umysł. Gdy został zniszczony, myślałem, że najgorsze się skończyło, ale tak nie było. Siły Mroku są znowu w marszu i nowi bohaterowie muszą powstać, by dołączyć do Wiecznego Czempiona w walce przeciwko nim.” Staruszek i dwoje dzieci usiedli w ciszy na kilka minut. W końcu dzieci pomogły swemu dziadkowi wstać na nogi i odeszli powoli w dal. Do domu, do ogniska i kolacji. de:Das Licht und die Dunkelheit en:The Light and the Dark fr:La Lumière et l'Obscurité ru:Свет и Тьма Kategoria:Daggerfall: Książki